Jace takes Clarys innocence -their first time
by emeraldseyes23
Summary: This is what I think should have been written in city of glass after they went to the Wayland house.


Despite her coat, she could feel the heat of him burning through his clothes and hers. She tugged his jacket off, and then somehow his shirt was off too. Her fingers explored his body as his mouth explored hers: soft skin over lean muscle, scars like thin wires. She touched the star-shaped scar on his shoulder—it was smooth and flat, as if it were a part of his skin, not raised like his other scars. She supposed they were imperfections, these marks, but they didn't feel that way to her; they were a history, cut into his body: the map of a life of endless war.

Jace undid the buttons on Clary's jacket. After he released every button, he would run his lips down the new skin that was exposed. It sent chivers and warmth up Clary's thighs. She was breathing so hard she thought she would pass out.

She knew what they were doing was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She craved his touch, his lips. She could feel Jace's hardness growing through his jeans. It made her insides quiver in a way she had never felt before. Jace must have sensed it because his lips were on hers again with such an urgency she had never felt.

Jace now had Clary's blouse undone and was reaching his calloused fingers inside her bra. His fingers tracing small circles around her sensitive nipples. She moaned lightly at the tingling feeling it caused all the way down to her toes.

Clary heard the zipper on Jace's jeans open. She paused for a quick moment to take in reality. Jace then slip his hand up Clary's skirt and tugged lightly on her panties, drawing them down her thighs until they rested on her one ankle.

Clary then froze inside. She didn't realize how fast they were moving. Within a few minutes she had went from just kissing Jace to now feeling his fingers edging toward her most intimate of places. Clary looked up into Jace's eyes and saw the fiery spark of need in them.

Clary grabbed Jaces hand and pulled it back up toward her face.

"Jace, please don't. It's too fast and you know that this is wrong." Clary said with a weak look in her eyes. The truth was, Clary wanted this very badly. But Clary had never been with a man. She was still a virgin. She was terrified, she was always told that it hurt your first time. And she knew Jace had been with other girls before. He must have thought she was more experienced.

Jace leaned over Clary and looked into her eyes feeling her reluctance. And asked "Clary, I know you have never been with a man before. I can sense it with your reactions. Please let me do this. I want to be the one to take your innocence. It should be me. No one will ever love you as I love you. Let me be your first?"

Clarys breath caught in her throat. Jace wants to have sex with her. She panicked.

"Jace, please it's too quickly. We should stop now before we can't."

Jace did not look away or subdued. "Let it be me, I can feel how your body reacts to my touch. I can feel how it makes you feel. Let me be the one to show you this, let me take you from a virgin to a woman Clary." His eyes were now buring with desire.

"Jace, I'm scared." Clary had a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I know it's going to hurt and I know this is wrong. You're my brother Jace."

"Clary, right now I am just the man that loves you and wants to make love to you. Forget about the rest. You know I would never hurt you right? I will be honest with you Clary, it will hurt a bit at first. Then you will be overcome with pleasure. It will feel good I promise. I don't want anyone else to have this. Your innocence should be mine, you should be mine".

Jace still felt Clarys fear and decided to let her body decide. He started kissing her neck and her lips. She responded gently at first letting her tongue lightly massage his. Then Jace's passion grew and he started kissing her more deeply. Clary was kissing him back just as hard. He could now feel the wetness between her thighs. He now knew that Clary wanted him, even if she could not say it herself with words.

Jace lowered his unzipped pants. Clary caught a brief glimpse of his manhood. It was thick, long and intimidating. Clary gasped.

Jace looked down into Clary's eyes. He wanted to be inside her so badly his manhood was aching. "If you really want me to stop you must tell me now"

His mouth was over Clary's before she could respond. Clary felt her resistance fading.

She moaned as his mouth travelled to her breasts. His tongue gently nudging her hard nipples. She moaned again a little louder. Jace positioned himself between Clary's thighs. He raised his head to kiss her again, he whispered gently into Clary's ear "I want to be inside you, I want you to be mine"

Clary didn't have any time to stop him or respond. His lips were crashing down on hers, Stifling her objections.

She could feel the tip of Jace's thick manhood at the opening of her most intimate place.

Clary tried to pull her hips from his, but it was too late. Jace's thick hard manliness slowly slid into her. It was too big for Clary's tight virginal flesh. She cried out as it tore into her unforgiving innocence. Jace had a fiery desire in his eyes. He pushed his lips down on Clarys and pushed himself in one quick thrust as deep into her as he could.

Clary cried out in pain. She felt a burning deep inside. Jace had taken her virginity.

He stayed there not moving for a moment. Letting her feel the fullness of him so deep inside her. Clary had tears running down her cheeks. But she still had not told Jace to stop. She had no words left.

Jace raised his eyes to look into Clarys. As he stared into her eyes, he slowly started moving his hips. Moving himself inside her tight flesh. It felt so good inside her.

Jace couldn't help it, it felt so good. His thrusts got faster and deeper. Pushing himself in and out of Clary.

Clary felt the pain reduce and it started feeling good. All she could think of now was that Jace was inside her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She was so entangled with emotion. She raised her hips to meet his. Jace moaned and thrusted deeper into her. Clary cried out again. This time more for pleasure than pain.

Clary felt a building feeling in her stomach, a warmth crossing her whole body. She was moaning now. Jace was pounding into her with such fury and urgency.

Clary couldn't hold it back, she had no idea what was happening to her. "Jace" she whispered. Just then she let go, her whole body convulsing with pleasure. Her body contracting around Jace's manhood. Jace moaned loudly, her orgasm bringing him such pleasure. He starting thrusting more quickly and deeper looking into Clary's ecstasy ridden face. He knew he shouldn't, he knew what could happen. But he didn't care.

If he did get her pregnant, she could never leave him. Brother or not.

With that thought, Jace with a final thrust that bore his love so deep inside Clary it made her cry out, Jace released inside her. Climaxing as deep as he could inside of her, while moaning Clary's name.

When he was finished he lay on top of her kissing her, still inside her.

Both of them were breathing so heavily, their hearts pounding.

Jace leaned to Clary's ear. "I wish I could stay inside you forever, I love you Clary. Please don't think I'm horrible for this"

As he slowly pulled out of her Clary whimpered.

Her whole body ached and tingled.

He kissed her forehead as he lay beside her. "Clary, are you alright?"

Clary looked at Jace, still breathing heavily and said "what have we done? I'm sorry Jace, I have to go."

Clary quickly put her clothing back on, got to her feet and starting running.

Jace stared in disbelief. "She hates me now, what have I done?"

He started after her yelling for her "CLARY WAIT! I'M SORRY!"

It was too late, Clary had opened a portal and disappeared.


End file.
